


My Sweet Baby

by CloudSpeck



Series: 35 Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Movie Night, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Pairing:JaskelDialogue Prompt: "No not "Insert Movie Here" again! We’ve watched this six times already."Word Count: 2077Wolves and Words-verse (WaW is a coffeeshop/university au that's being written by me and my discord dudes). This probably won't be the last one in-verse for these prompts.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 35 Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	My Sweet Baby

Friday night means movie date night which is a wonderful ending to the week for Jaskier, what with extra clinical training taking up so much of his time now that it feels like he hardly ever has time for his boyfriend. Jaskier is _beyond_ prepared; popcorn, candy, _juice_ (because Eskel really doesn't like soda), and his favorite movie all set to stream. All he has to wait for now is his darling boyfriend. His darling boyfriend who is already running five minutes late. It feels like it's been days and days since they last saw each other. He's so fidgety with the waiting around. Date night. You are _never_ supposed to be late to date night, whether the shop needs closing or not.

Ten past is when there's finally a knock at his apartment door. Jaskier _may_ run. He might also bang a knee into the table by the door and swear colorfully, but well, excitable energy and all that. No one really needs to know, though judging by the muffled noise on the other side of the wood, Eskel heard. The brunette throws the door wide when he finally reaches it and has calmed down. Jaskier is already preparing to give Eskel a vaguely stern dressing down for the tardiness. He's honestly not all that mad now that the older man's here, but really it's the principle of the matter.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. There was this lady out by the shop selling these and they made me think of you, so I had to get you some because it's date night and you've been so busy with classes and training." Eskel beats him to it, tone guilty yet hopeful, one hand holding up a small hand-tied bouquet of yellow gerbera daisies as he shuts the door behind him.

Jaskier's complaints dry in his throat, his mouth clicks shut, and a blush tinges his cheeks. Even after more than a year of dating, the amber-eyed man still manages to be the most loving person he's ever been with. "These are beautiful, Darling. Always so thoughtful even when you do end up a little late for it." Jaskier teases, swallowing a small lump that's formed in his throat, and reaches for the flowers. His other hand pulls Eskel in by his chin for a soft kiss.

Eskel's face is painted with a bright smile when he releases him, his upper lip curling just slightly from his scars. He still lives for Jaskier's praises. " _So_ , is it a musicals night then? Because if it's "Grease" again, I may have to prepare myself for it first. Ciri's school is doing it for their semester performance, so she was in the breakroom playing it nonstop during work. Geralt wouldn't stop her. Elementary students and Grease are not meant to mix."

Jaskier scoffs at that and pulls him further into the flat by his shirt, toward the living room. The flowers get placed in a tall mason jar sitting on the kitchen counter as they walk past. " _For_ _your_ _information_ , Dearheart, it is not in fact a musical we're watching. Also, I can't _believe_ this is the first I'm hearing about Ciri playing in Grease." He sounds mildly offended at the idea of being kept out of the loop. The very idea of it is hurtful. When they reach the living room Jaskier stops and turns to lean against the back of the couch, one hand still holding Eskel's shirt.

"She only found out Wednesday. I think Ciri wanted to see what role she got before telling you. She's excited though, wants your help with her hair and make-up on "opening night"." He moves his fingers in an approximation of quotation marks and Jaskier chuckles at that, worries as quick to disappear as they appeared.

Eskel smiles softly at Jaskier's amused look before leaning forward to give him another kiss, a little harder than the one at the door. There are never enough kisses between the two of them, it feels like. Blue eyes twinkle and a smirk appears as he pulls back only a few scant seconds in, finger going to cover the older man's lips. "Movies, Dearheart. We can touch all you want while we cuddle."

His boyfriend's eyes slide from his face to look at the TV screen, a huff leaving him. One quick scan of the screen causes Eskel's huff to turn into a low groan though. What was Jaskier's fascination with this exact movie?

"No not "Dirty Dancing" again! We’ve watched this six times already, Buttercup.” Eskel's eyebrows furrow and his mouth purses, a moan, and then hands coming up to cover his face. The pose looks rather ridiculous on his large frame. Ridiculous and endearing, just what Jaskier loves about him. The brunette gives him a falsely innocent smile.

"Mmm. Well, you see Darling, if you hadn't kept me waiting I'd have picked something different, maybe the rom-coms that you like so much? You could have picked this time As it is...Well, 'nobody puts Baby in a corner', Eskel." He smirks and then busts out into true belly-clenching laughter when the man looks ready to melt in some kind of misery.

"Do we really have to, Jas? Why not something new? A different genre, maybe?" Eskel sounds like he might start pleading and he starts crowding closer to Jaskier to press a kiss to his cheek then another to his neck. " _Please_."

"You can try and kiss your way out of it, but we're just going to end up watching it after, Darling." Jaskier mumbles, leaning into the touches. Eskel sighs in defeat and tugs him toward the other side of the couch, pulling the younger man practically in his lap when he sits down.

"Alright, alright. I guess I can stick through it for now." Eskel sighs, an exaggeration. Honestly, he doesn't actually dislike the movie and with how much they've watched it, he could probably keep his entire attention on Jaskier and still know what's happening in the film. Eskel's eyes widen at the realization and he holds Jaskier a little tighter. _He doesn't actually have to watch anything but Jaskier._

The movie starts up and the brunette in his lap immediately relaxes back, head resting against his shoulder, hands wrapped around a bowl of candies; m&ms and chocolate-covered cherry sweets. Eskel moves his hands down and under his tank top, running them gently along his sides. Jaskier squirms, but purposefully ignores his movements. Huh, well.

"Do you want some candy? I know you love m&ms, even when you try to lie and say sweets aren't to your taste, or are 'unhealthy'." Jaskier holds up a palm full, head turning so he can beam at him, blue eyes glinting with humor.

Eskel pretends to be put upon, but leans forward for the chocolate anyway, taking them with his lips and tongue. Jaskier's breath hitches and a finger twitches involuntarily. He never would have acted this way when they first started dating. Jaskier was the one that had to practically pull these actions out of him.

"You're making it _really_ hard to focus on the film, Dearheart." The brunette hums and readjusts himself so that he's leaning further back, eyes back on the screen. His hand seems to clench every once in a while, like it's experiencing phantom touch.

"You've seen it over six times Jas, probably over one hundred-and-six times if I know you. You don’t really need to focus on it." Eskel laughs quietly, hands moving to slide to Jaskier's waistband. Jaskier flushes, popping a cherry in his mouth and eating it slowly.

"Is this payback for the 'whip cream' prank last week? Because if it is…" Jaskier trails off, body tingling where Eskel's fingers graze.

"No. I'm not getting payback for what you did with the whip cream at the restaurant last week. Watch your movie. Baby's abut to dance with Johnny for the first time. I just want to touch you. It's been forever." Eskel smiles when Jaskier half-focuses back on the screen.

He doesn't do much for a while beyond playing with Jaskier's waistband and the skin right underneath it. Jaskier's skin is soft, save for the wiry hair below his navel. Occasionally the muscles firm up and jump when Eskel touches a ticklish spot. It's mostly easy to relax into though, which Jaskier does, falling into Swayze and Grey and their summer romance.

"Can you pass me a drink?" Jaskier jolts in surprise and Eskel leans back from where he'd whispered in his ear, a laugh catching in his throat and his fingers tightening at Jaskier's hip bones.

"I, yes, sorry. I zoned out. Johnny has such nice arms." Jaskier twists to run a hand down Eskel's arm like he's comparing. He isn't. Eskel's arms are far sexier than anyone else's, _even_ Swayze's. He gives him a cheeky smirk, voice getting that teasing lilt to it. "And Baby's body in that practice scene is just so enticing- I'd wear clothing like that for you if it would get you all hot and bothered." Eskel's face turns red at the idea and Jaskier gets a wicked thought.

The brunette turns back around and leans forward in Eskel's lap, grinding down as he goes. The man beneath him muffles the noise that tries to bubble up out of his throat. His fingers tighten their hold when Jaskier raises back up with a bottle of juice in hand and the younger man shifts in his lap again. The smile on his face is unashamedly teasing and flirty when he turns to hand the drink back.

"Tha-anks, Buttercup." It sounds a little choked at the beginning when Eskel says it and he immediately clears his throat after, but Jaskier catches it anyway. His smile widens and he winks. Good, payback for the touches.

"Anything else? Some popcorn, Lover boy?" The brunette goes to lean forward again, but Eskel's arm slides around his waist to stop Jaskier moving completely. What happened to him being the teaser this time? Jaskier never could just let himself become the 'teased'. He settles into the new position he's pulled into and presses a kiss to Eskel's jaw. The movie in the background seems like it's slowly being forgotten, as well as the drink that he sets off on the side table.

"Oh Lover boy?" Teasing and taunting even when he can't move.

"Buttercup." Eskel's free hand runs along his thigh, not giving in to the dubbing Jaskier is trying to do.

"Oh baby. My sweet baby." Jaskier's half singing/half whispering to the background track on the movie. One of his hands comes up to cup the side of Eskel's face, fingers sliding gently over scars. "You're. The. One." A messy kiss to his lips this time. Eskel sighs when Jaskier leans away, licking along his bottom lip as he goes.

"You're a _gods-awful_ _tease_ , Jas." The older man's fingers slide along his waist and down his leg again and Jaskier almost, but not quite, giggles.

"You started it when you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, Darling. I am merely returning the favor. Now, can I keep watching?" Eskel frowns at that and shakes his head.

"I want to take my 'lover boy' to bed. We can try again in the morning. A 'Movie Morning' since we are both off tomorrow. Right now, Jaskier, I would really like to get you into the bedroom and-" His hand moves higher and then higher still.

"I-You...Yes. Okay, whatever it is, Swayze has _nothing_ on your plans I'm sure." Jaskier scrambles up out of Eskel's lap, only to be picked up by his thighs, legs hooked about Eskel's waist, when the man stands up. He squeaks quietly even though it isn't really a shock and his arms move to hang around his boyfriend's neck and shoulders.

"Better than Swayze. A relief to hear from the person zoning out to Johnny's arms." Eskel teases, giving Jaskier an innocent kiss on the lips. Jaskier pouts petulantly.

"Johnny is hot, but I've got something hotter in between my legs. If he doesn't hurry though, I may just get up and leave him behind." It's not true and not just because he's wrapped around him.

Eskel laughs brightly at the false threat and starts moving along in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on, Baby." Well, movie date night didn't go exactly to plan, but this was much better anyway.


End file.
